A Forced Admission, A Surprising Compassion
by michi1207
Summary: For most women, so many changes all at once would surely break them down or drive them insane. But when JJ keeps everything together without so much as a minor melt-down, the team is left wondering if perhaps she's really as alright as she says she is. T for language, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you, Lauramaeh Fanfiction, for the title! **

* * *

"Damn it, would you stop doin' that!"

Jennifer Jareau spun on her heel at the kitchen sink to glare at her fiancé. "Will! He's a baby!"

She quickly dried off her hands on the towel and plucked her wailing son from his seat in his high chair. Henry pressed his tear-soaked face into her neck as his cries continued. She ran a gentle hand down his back; Will threw the baby spoon onto the table and stood up. JJ had to press her back into the wall in order to not be bowled over by the irate man. She jumped when the front door slammed shut.

"Hush now, Henry. Everything's going to be alright. Sh."

"Mama…"

"Mama's here, baby. You wanna finish your lunch? Yea?"

Will hadn't returned by the time JJ had laid their son down for his nap an hour later. She curled up on the sofa and gazed around the living room. Henry's toys were strewn out on the floor by the toy chest, while his play mat was folded neatly and sitting on the shelf. The TV played softly in the background, but she barely heard the sounds of Spongebob Squarepants over the thoughts rushing through her mind. She'd known she and Will had been on rocky shores for a month or so; however, she never would have figured he'd yell at their sixteen-month-old.

Her fingers shook as she brought her hand up to run through her hair. A tear hit her jean-clad knee, and she let out a shaky laugh. She'd never been one to cry over a man before; why should she start now? Oh, right. This certain man had fathered her amazing son.

"_Hello?"_

"Um, hey. Can you come over?"

"_JJ? Is everything okay?"_

"Ha, not really. Please?"

* * *

**I know, not much has happened, but you know what? It'll get better! I promise! (: Thank you for reading, and if you have time, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

JJ had finished the dishes, swept and mopped the kitchen floor, and dusted the entire living room by the time two things happened: Henry woke up from his nap, and the doorbell rang. She quickly glanced through the peephole, opened the door, and allowed the visitors in as she headed to Henry's bedroom to get him from his crib. Once she entered the entry hall again, she noticed the second, smaller guest.

"Oh, hey, Jack."

"Hi, Miss JJ. Can I play with Henry?"

"Of course. But be careful. He's probably a little grumpy since he just woke up."

Aaron Hotchner followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. JJ leaned against the half-wall between the two rooms to watch the boys playing quietly. After a few moments, Hotch cleared his throat.

"JJ, what's wrong? And where's Will?"

"Can we _not_ talk about Will please?"

"Of course."

"Sorry." She busied herself with getting him a glass of ice water. "It's just a bad day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

His dark eyes were softer than she'd ever seen. _So unlike Will's_, she thought suddenly, and her mind immediately began categorising the differences. She shook her head slightly, trying to banish the thoughts.

"Will and I haven't been exactly, you know, on the best of terms lately, and today, he went off. He totally lost his temper. With Henry, Hotch. _Henry_. Then he left after I said something. I haven't from him since."

"Oh, Jayje… I'm so sorry. How long has this been going on?"

"Couple months, at most. I can't be sure. The days have just melded together."

"If you're not happy any more…"

"Hotch, I can't just leave. Henry needs his dad."

"What about you?"

JJ scoffed. "What _about_ me?"

"Don't you deserve to be happy? To not be walking on eggshells? Will can still be in Henry's life without you still being in a relationship with him."

She mulled over what had been said. Suddenly, a truck door slammed out in the driveway. The two adults watched as little Henry froze, his blue eyes wide, before scurrying toward JJ as fast as his legs would take him. Hotch went to rise to his feet, but Will entered the house noisily.

"What's he doin' here?"

"H-henry and Jack were having a play date."

"Well, Agent Hotchner, it was nice to see you again, but JJ and I need to talk."

"Of course. Call me whenever Henry wants to play with Jack again."

"I will," promised JJ in a near whisper.

Once Aaron and Jack had pulled away from the curb, Will smiled at JJ and reached for their son. Henry, however, wanted nothing of it.

"What'd he do so wrong earlier, that you had to yell at him, Will?"

"Please don't start, Jennifer."

"I think I deserve to know!"

"And I deserve to be able to come home to a fiancée who doesn't give me the damn third-degree all the time!"

She covered Henry's ears and spat, "We'll talk later."

That night, JJ slowly climbed into bed, worn out from chasing Henry and dodging worried text messages from Penelope Garcia. The woman was amazing but very overprotective. Will barely opened his eyes at JJ's sigh.

"Long day?"

"Very." She flipped off the bedside lamp. "Will, what's happening to us? I mean, seriously? Things have been going downhill for the past two months."

"I don't know, but it's not worth puttin' Henry through, is it?"

"No. It's not. What are we going to do?"

"Give me a little time. I'll find a place of my own."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you."

"Just came to the conclusion today."

Silence fell in the room, but JJ couldn't sleep. All she could think about was how this would affect Henry, her precious, beautiful, innocent Henry.


End file.
